Nuestro juego de seduccion
by NekoDanyhentai
Summary: Ya todo es casi perfecto, son novios, esta proxima para ser presentada como la novia oficial a todo el reino vampirico. ¿que podria salir mal? Si esa es una pregunta que nunca debes hacer, porque al final las cosas siempre pueden empeorar, algunas veces tienden a cambiar para bien o para mal. Solo es cuestion de ponerse a pensar.


Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece sino a sus respectivos autores, la historia es originalmente sacada de mi cabeza así que disfrútenla!

/…/: Susurros.

(…): Fuera de diálogos, acciones.

*…*: Pensamientos.

Esta historia va dedicada a ** .127. **Ojala la disfrutes porque esta escrita especialmente para ti y como en la anterior historia no tuvo mi pervertida esencia esta obvio la tendra.

Una joven de hermoso cabello rubio, cayendo cual caireles sobre sus hombros o al menos lo que llevaba suelto, pues se había hecho una cola de caballo alta dejando un mechon suelto de cabello a su lado, llevando siempre consigo ese broche de tres florecitas empezando por una blanca terminando en una flor de color purpura. Hoy no llevaba esa típica falda escolar y tampoco esa blusa rosa con pequeños shorts crema, hoy simplemente se encontraba en una situación bastante incomoda hoy en dia, todos los Sakamaki la hicieron vestirse de una forma u otra al final termino con el vestido proporcionado por Subaru-kun que ha diferencia de los demás el le permitió elegir el estilo para usar. A pesar de saber que ella amaba a su hermano, la decisión ya había sido tomada ya hace unos meses de ser pareja y declararse por ese vampiro de ojos verdes, el le seguía tratando igual. (1)

Un vestido que le llegaba hasta cinco centímetros mas arriba de la rodilla, azul de tirantes delgados hecho por dos cuerdas, su espalda cubierta por una tela semitransparente color azul cielo, con una falda esponjada pero no lo suficiente lisa, llevando asi brillos plateados al igual que la parte de arriba que se pronunciaba en "v", con una ligera estola también semitransparente. Unos aretes de flor color plata medianos colgantes, pulseras de plata delgadas dos en una sola mano y su inseparable collar de cruz de plata y esos zapatos de tacon alto color plata.

Se veía linda en ese conjunto azul contrastante con su blanca tez y su cabello rubio, con sus hermosos ojos rosas y ese sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Yui: Subaru-kun, asi estoy bien?

Le preguntaba la peli rubia al peli rosado, que le veía expectante con esos ojos rojos cual sangre.

Subaru: te ves hermosa, no entiendo la duda…Yui.

Yui: bueno iremos a una fiesta, conoceré a tu padre, me declararan novia oficial…

Subaru: vamos, no eres una humana.

Yui: (rie levemente) lo se, soy una vampiresa, pero aun asi, me estresa el solo pensar en esta noche.

Si bien esa oji rosada se había vuelto una vampiresa, era especial en mucho y por muchos sentidos.

1-la primera humana en sobrevivir a tantos vampiros. Anotando pues que la sangre de la susodicha es deliciosa.

2- vivir durante meses junto a los Sakamaki. Los sucesores al trono de vampiros.

3- siendo la simple humana que solia ser llegar a enamorar a estos seis problematicos hermanos. Codiciados por cualquier vampiresa o humana.

4- llegar a sobrevivir el "despertar" sin morir en el proceso, obteniendo los poderes de un vampiro tal cual. (2)

Bueno si ella bien se lo busco por ser tan popular entre estos seis, las chicas humanas que habitaban el instituto así como esta misma noche las vampiresas harían que corriera sangre, de dos formas o chupándosela ya que aun después del "despertar" seguía siendo un manjar o bien de la forma ruda.

Subaru: lo mejor es que me vaya, si no tu novio vendrá y me matara por verme aquí contigo.

Yui: me sorprende como piensa ese tipo de cosas (dijo sonrojándose levemente)

Subaru: es un pervertido, no sé cómo lo elegiste… (lo decía con una especie de rencor)

Yui: bueno… pues….

De pronto ambos oyeron unos pesados pasos, se acercaban a esa alcoba de manera estruendosa, y los dos chicos dentro de la habitación sentían un aura extremadamente oscura aproximándose.

Se echaron miradas cómplices, el oji rojo desapareció, mientras la chica fingía estarse poniendo apenas la cinta del tacon plateado. En eso entro alguien a la habitacion, obviamente era un chico, consiguiente un vampiro, con su cantarina voz pronunciaba un largo "Bitch-chan!" y a la vez se acerco a la Komori hasta quedar detrás de ella. Inspeccionando la habitacion tan solo con la vista buscando algo o mas bien alguien.

Yui: Raito, pudiste esperar un poco mas? (dijo la chica volteando a ver a su apuesto y castaño novio)

Raito: (enfrascándose a la delicada cintura de esta) /no podía esperar mas porque no se lo que mi Bitch-chan seria obligada a hacer/

Yui: no deberías desconfiar tanto de tus hermanos, es tu familia despues de todo.

Raito: JAJA! Si porque mi familia es de lo mas normal… (dijo con un obvio tono ironico) aun asi, no quiero que me arrebaten lo mio… /aunque claro aun no eres mia por completo/

Lo dijo al oído de la chica, con tono lascivo, mientras beso levemente el cuello de la rubia, que no pudo mas que estremecerse en los brazos de su novio, que solo alcanzo a posar sus manos sobre las de ella,

Yui: Raito…no, recuerda que esta noche debemos ir a una fiesta

Raito: pero Yui, a este paso moriras virgen!

Yui: Raito, soy inmortal lo olvidas, además… baja la voz

El grito iba colmado de mucha tristeza, con toques de seducción, y sorna a la vez, cualquiera lo oiría era demasiado fuerte. La chica atino solamente a sonrojarse, dando a entender que aun ese tipo de cosas e incluso su respuesta le había avergonzado bastante.

ºººººº En otra habitacion ºººººº.

Se veía en esa sala a los cinco vampiros sobrantes, que por supuesto oyeron ese grito y los cinco al mismo tiempo, pronunciaron esas breves pero ahora muy repetidas palabras…

Aya/Kana/Rei/Suba/Shu: no se como lo elegiste.

De hecho aura deprimente activated! Si estos vampiros no la pasan nada bien pero como le hira a la rubia que es acosada por su pervertida pareja.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

bueno volviendo a la habitacion, donde el castaño quería "poseer" a la rubia, y si no fuera porque ella se negaba con la poca coherencia que le quedaba ya se la hubiera acostado en ese lugar, que prácticamente era un vestidor solo para la chica.

Raito: Bitch-chan, por que no te pusiste el atuendo que yo elegi para ti?, pero en cambio si te pusiste el de Subaru-kun… (era con evidentes tintes de reproche y enojo en cada palabra)

Yui: (sonrojada) a pues es que… Raito, el traje era extraño, demasiado…

Raito: extraño?! Como puedes decir eso de mi refinado gusto!? (lo decía entre enojado pero aun asi con tintes burlescos)

Yui: perdón Raito, pero de todos los trajes / y de acuerdo a mi gusto/ era el mas adecuado para conocer a tu padre.

Raito: (que traia algo en sus manos, siendo cubierto por un plástico negro) pero, yo quería verte vestida asi… (señalando el aparente traje)

Yui: algún dia me veras vestida asi… (con un sonrojo en su rostro)

Raito: asi, donde? (tenia una radiante sonrisa en el rostro)

Yui: en tus sueños mi querido Raito, solo en tus sueños…

Raito: porque no hacer mis sueños realidad, aquí y ahora?

El castaño acorralo a su novia contra la pared mientras levanto una pierna de esta y comenzaba a lamer y besar el cuello de la misma, dejando una que otra marca roja, que seguramente duraría al menos dos semanas. Ella creyo que su fin se acercaba pero sin darse cuenta alguien irrumpió en la habitacion.

Ayato: chichinatsi! Raito! Es hora de irnos, cuanto esperan hacernos esperar?

Yui: Ayato-kun! Estoy tan feliz de verte!

Yui se abalanzó hacia el pelirrojo que solo alcanzo a curvear sus brazos sobre la Komori, teniendo un leve sonrojo al ver la alegría de esta de verle, aunque viéndola en aquella situación ella se hubiese puesto feliz por cualquiera que evitara esa sesión que estaba a punto de comenzar.

Raito: A-ya-to-kun! Alejate de MI Bitch-chan!

El mayor de estos entendió a donde iria a parar la situación, esquivando al otro que la iba a arrebatar a la rubia, mientras que esta fue cargado modo princesa por el pelirrojo, que aprovechando se teletransporto a la sala, donde los demás hermanos ya le esperaban, estando abajo, el deslizo el cuerpo de la chica hasta que esta pudiese pisar el suelo, quedando aun asi abrazada del oji verde.

Reiji: porque la dama, y Raito tardaron tanto? (mantenía los ojos cerrados hasta ver la escena de Yui abrazando a Ayato)

Ayato: yo no soy Raito, soy Ayato, necesitas nuevos lentes Reiji…

Shu: que fastidio. (tratando de evitar la posición de la Komori)

Kanato: Teddy, sera que Yui-san dejo a Raito-kun? /tendremos una oportunidad, nee Teddy/

Yui: no es eso, pero alla arriba la situación se puso un tanto incomoda… *demasiado para mi gusto, ahora gracias a que Ayato me salvo, Raito se enojara conmigo*

Raito: y eso no es lo mas incomodo que se va a poner, Yui!

Yui: eh?

La susodicha volteo para ver al chico que hasta ahora se había cambiado poniéndose un traje negro, con la corbata y chaleco bien arreglados, aun asi con su chamarra puesta debajo del saco. Que por cierto la cara no era de los mas agradable en absoluto, acercándose lentamente a la chica que aun permanecia abrazada al pelirrojo sin darse cuenta. Seria castigada pronto!

Raito: Yui, podrias decirme porque abrazas a Ayato-kun?!

Yui: eh…eh?! (se separo bruscamente, retrocediendo dos pasos) gumene! Gumene! No lo hice adrede lo juro, lo juro!

Subaru: keh! Raito, esta espantada, seguro que la tratas bien?! (ahora el chico llevaba un traje negro, rasgado un poco de las mangas y pies)

Raito: claro que la trato bien, pero…

Shu: que fastidio, callense y vámonos.

El mas flojeroso se levanto, siendo asi el primero en salir, mientras que todos los demás le seguin, todos se percataban de lo hermoso de la chica, asi como también de esas rojizas marcas en el cuello, pero trataron de evitar el tema.

Subaru: /Yui, sera mejor que cubras esas marcas, si las demás vampiresas te ven, empezaran con rumores/ (el peli rosado tomo la mascada que Yui llevaba en sus hombros, colocándola ahora como una bufanda cayendo lo sobrante en su espalda)

Yui: (sonrojada levemente) arigatou (el otro sonrio y se fue junto a los demás para dejar solos a la pareja)

Raito: Yui, solo debes sonrojarte conmigo lo sabes cierto?

Yui: claro, no deberías desconfiar, yo te amo, no veo el caso a tu enojo.

La chica tomo la mano del otro, llevándose hasta la limousine, que estaba al principio donde se pasaba por la fuente, aun sabiendo que podrían tele transportarse ella quería caminar de la mano de su novio. Que este al igual que ella sonreía de una forma tan peculiar, tan extraña y aun asi eso le gustaba.

Ni ella ni nadie había notado el extraño paquete cuadrado que el castaño llevaba.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

El camino fue largo y conciso, para nada callado, han de imaginarse porque, pero si aun no lo saben es porque, Raito acosaba a Yui, con que debió ponerse el traje, empezando a detallar cada objeto del traje asi como el cómo se imaginaba que su novia se veria con el puesto. Todos los Sakamaki se sorprendían de cómo era posible que ella se hubiese enamorado de el, mas sin embargo esas claras descripciones provocaban que pronto sus "amiguitos" se empezaran a despertar, no es que fueran pervertidos sin embargo cualquiera se excitaría si se dan cuenta de que realmente se lo imaginan. El único con posible salvación seri Shu ya que el llevaba sus audífonos puestos y con un buen volumen no escucharía lo mas minimo.

Cuando llegaron el lugar era increíblemente espacioso e inecesario, un enorme salón pintado de azul oscuro por fuera, mientras que tenia unos ventanales negros, con cortinas purpuras muy oscuras, por dentro el interior era color negro con alfombras de rojo color oscuro, llevaba como adornos hermosos jarrones de color blanco con rosas de colores varios pero las predominantes eran las de color rojo, unas escaleras que iban en algo asi como espiral color plateadas con la alfombra roja cruzando por cada lugar.

Yui se sintió en ese momento presionada, la mansión era mas grande que el salón, pero lo probable es que la mansión era catalogada como su hogar por lo tanto no representaba un lugar gigantesco como suponía que ese salón lo era.

Al entrar los siete vampiros todas las miradas se posaron en ellos, el primero fue Shu que llevaba un traje gris con su inseparable sueter debajo de este saco mal colocado asi como sus audífonos, Reiji fue el segundo llevando un traje negro pulcramente ordenado con sus guantes y sus lentes que acomodo con elegancia al entrar, Ayato fue el tercero que llevaba su tan conocidísimo estilo desarreglado con la corbata desanudada asi como su camisa azul cielo abierta, el pantalón azul marino del traje con las piernas arremangadas, el cuarto fue Raito entrando con el traje ya descrito con una increíble sonrisa y mirada de coqueteo, Kanato con un traje negro y una corbata bien colocada, llevaba a Teddy en brazos con un traje negro del mismo estilo que el, Subaru llevaba un traje negro sin el chaleco únicamente el saco que al igual que su pantalón estaban algo rasgados, Yui temia entrar por lo que se quedo ahí unos instantes eran demasiadas miradas sobre ellos, Subaru vio el nerviosismo de la chica y le extendió la mano con evidente sonrojo.

Subaru: Yui es hora de entrar

Yui: hai

Ambos chicos entraron tomados de la mano asi como que anunciaban que la familia Sakamaki ya había llegado recibiendo una reverencia, simplemente todas las miradas masculinas, femeninas se pusieron ante ellos, todos lo notaron ciertamente no era su primera vez que sucedia eso, Raito tomaba eso como algo divertido coqueteando con todo lo que se pusiera enfrente; sin embargo realmente eran incomodas mas si debían proteger a la chica rubia, que lucia severamente nerviosa. Raito hasta ahora no había visto la escena de Subaru y Yui entrando juntos que cuando coqueteaba con una chica, (se volvió costumbre no malentiendan) vio por sobre su hombro encontrándose esa escena. Su sangre hirvió y dejando el coqueteo de lado se puso frente a la peli rubia y al peli rosado para verlos con mirada intrigante.

Yui: gumene Raito, pero tengo miedo…

Raito: para eso estoy yo Yui, debiste habérmelo dicho.

A pesar de que el castaño pediría una explicación sobre los actos ver a su novia sonrojada le hizo retractarse viéndola ahora con ternura, le hizo una señal a Subaru para que la soltara con un chasquido de boca se retiro el chico tomo a Yui por la cintura subiendo por las escaleras donde todos sus hermanos estaban ya.

Reiji: como saben este baile anual es realmente prodigioso, asistido por los vampiros mas elegantes en este mundo rodeado de simples humanos.

Yui: /!Reiji-san!, olvidas que yo ¿era una humana?/ (jalando levemente la manga de Reiji)

Reiji: /a eso voy Yui/ aunque claro llega haber pequeñas excepciones. De todas maneras este año anunciaremos algo importante en esta fiesta, pero para eso dejare que mi hermano Raito les explique… (lo que es la formalidad "mi hermano Raito")

Raito: bueno como muchos saben yo soy un Casanova sin remedio…

Fans (de Raito): CLARO QUE SI!

Ayato: *vaya que para ser vampiras son bastante ruidosas* ve al grano Raito!

Raito: bueno pues mis momentos de lujuria se acabaron porque pro fin encontré a la chica que sea capaz de atarme sin coquetear!...

Cuando Raito se disponía a nombrar a Yui, un sirviente de cabello negro llego para avisarle algo al mayor de los hermanos, este dio un respingo y se acerco al balcón donde Raito aun se encontraba.

Shu: Nuestro padre, líder de los vampiros Karl Heinz (3) no sera capaz de venir a la fiesta que casualmente es a su honor… /que fastidio/

Con ese ultimo comentario la música empezó a sonar, los primeros en abrir el vals era Tougo (4) bailando con sus dos esposas, en ese momento los chicos se posionaron alrededor en un circulo de baile color blanco donde esperaban impacientes a la Yui que no tardo en aparecer en medio de todos ellos. Bailo con cada uno de los hermanos el vals que se les había propuesto donde se divirtió mucho al bailar con cada uno de ellos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

En un momento a otro la tensión se iba disminuyendo pero los vampiros siempre tienden a ser tramposos cuando quieren algo. Una vampira con piel claramente palida junto a su que llevaba un vestido blanco corto y manga larga amplia, junto a su cabello blanco una flor del mismo color.

Kanna: hola Raito-kun!

Raito: hola Kanna-chan! Que ocurre?

Kanna: nada, solo quería saber si yo… / soy esa chica que cautivo tu corazón/

Mas que una pregunta parecía una afirmación, la chica palida tomo por sorpresa a Raito plantándole un beso en cuanto este se disponía a contestar quedando con su boca abierta, donde Kanna aprovecho para introducir su lengua, un par de ojos rosas habían observado toda la escena corriendo del lugar sin ver como Raito la separaba.

Raito: Kanna! Que te ocurre?! Estas loca acaso!?

Kanna: no lo creo, yo soy quien gano tu corazón.

Raito: yo hablaba de Yui, Kanna baka!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Una chica rubia estaba sentada en la mesa que se les había asignado a los hermanos, todos estaban con ella, pero al ver tal escena le parecía increíble y trataba de negar aquello. De un momento a otro los hermanos le hicieron olvidarse de su novio, quizo una bebida y se levanto a ir por ella, cuando llego se encontró con un chico de ojos rojos, cabello negro entre castaño y piel blanca. Al instante se presento con la chica de cabello rubio.

Yui: buenas noches, yo soy Komori Yui un gusto conocerlo!

¿?: mi nombre es Kuran Kaname

Yui: oh! Kuran ese al que mis yernos odian tanto

Kaname: me temo que si, no soporta esa actitud pero veo que tu no eres asi… me agrada

Yui: arigatou, tu también me agradas. No se porque todos se quejan tanto de usted.

Kaname: te invito una bebida

Insistió para que la Komori aceptara la bebida, que despues de mucho intento acepto, no sabiendo que esa bebida tenia alcohol el cual nunca había probado en su vida, el dulce y a la vez amargo sabor de la bebida le hizo probarla una y otra vez hasta que finalmente la chica se puso borracha con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Yui: (exaltada) JAJA! Eshto sabe muyyyyy bien! Mash! Onegaiiii!

Kaname: bebiste demasiado, deberías dejar de beber

Yui: como cresh! Ya hasta puedo manejarrrrr!

Kaname: Yuki mira esto!

Yuki: Kaname-nii-san, ¿que le hiciste a la chica?

Kaname: ella bebió, yo solo le di un trago y ahora esta asi…

La hermana menor del Kuran le obligo a ayudarle a llegar hasta una puerta café que era una habitacion, donde antes el Sakamaki Raito había entrado para dejar el paquete que llevaba en manos, la dejo recostada pero al salir la Komori se volvió a levantar.

Yui: que aburridooo… ehh? Que shera eso? (se acerco al paquete que estaba en una silla) ohh! Es el tlaje que me dio el señorito tlaidor!

La chica tomo el traje y se lo coloco, que ya desde un principio el quinto hermano quería colocarle, con malicia se vio por ultima vez al espejo donde sus pensamientos eran *shi me quiele ver así lo va a consheguirrrr* (hasta en su mente esta ebria).

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Raito: Ayato-kun, no has visto a Yui?

Ayato: no la he…

Se quedo petrificado viendo a las escaleras detrás de Raito, los hermanos al ver que no respondia se acercaron a el, cuando voltearon se quedaron igual que Ayato, susurrando cosas inentendibles como "chi-chinatsi esta" o "Yui-san ¡¿Qué haces!?", pero el quinto hermano seguía sin acatar las señales hasta que una voz que el conocia perfectamente retumbo por el salón.

Yui: buenas nochesssssssss! JAJAJA! Yo shoy Komori Yui! Mucho gushto!

Todos voltearon a ver a la pelirrubia que estaba parada el lo alto de las escaleras luciendo un vestido pegado a todo su cuerpo con una abertura desde su cuello hasta el nacimiento de sus pechos asi como otra de cinco centímetros mas abajo que el fin de sus pechos hasta llegar a la cadera hecho de latex color rojo con una especia de bata blanca transparente con un negligé blanco liso y un par de moños al lado llevando unos tacones rojos. Obviamente se convirtió en el centro de atención.

Por si fuera poco se sento en el barandal de las escaleras deslizándose por toda la extensión de ellas donde bajo e increíblemente no cayo de cara pero si se trastabillo un poco con los tacones.

Yui: que fieshta mas aburrida! Al que mash aprauda le manod le mando a Yui! JAJA!

Ayato: (despues de volver del trance) Komori Yui! ¿Qué estas haciendo?

Yui: yo! (pregunto inocentemente) nada, dishfrutando la fieshta que todos y cada uno de Hip ushtedes Hip! JAJA!

Raito: Yui! En este momento me explicas que es lo que te sucede!

Yui: (con ojos llorosos) tu te calas!

Raito: eh?

Yui: no te hagas el inocenton! Tu saber a que me refiero yo! Baka! (dándole una buena cachetada)

El castaño no lograba entender que fue lo que su novia le decía, cayo en la cuenta de que ella estaba boracha y nunca la había visto asi, entonces razono al igual que lo mas probable es que ella haiga visto cuando Kanna le beso pero lo mas probable es que no haiga visto cuando el la empujo.

Yui: no te acerques! Vete con la paliducha esa! Tu y ella son bien bitchs-chan!

Raito: esto fue todo! Ahora mismo me lo explicaras!

Antes de que la chica le pegase otro golpe, el le cargo como si fuera un costal aunque fue cuidadoso Yui se resitia asestándole patadas y golpes por la espalda, el no le escucho mucho y a regañadientes se la llevo hasta la habitacion cerrando con seguro para que no tratara de huir la chica.

Raito: Bitch-chan, dime que es lo que te ocurre?

Yui: eres un maldito pelveltido, te odio! Por verte con la zorra esha! (señalando un lugar como si Kanna estuviera ahi) dijistes que no eshtarias con alguien mas desde que shoy tu novia, ¡maldito traidor!

Raito: Yui yo no le bese, ella lo hizo y la separe al instante. TE AMO Yui

Yui: sheguro? (vio al chico asentir) gumene Raito-kun pero yo TE AMO y no quiero que sheas de nadie, pero…

Raito: que ocurre?

Yui: aun no eres por compelto mio, nee?

Antes de que el castaño se diera cuenta la rubia ya había huido de por medio de sus brazos quedando al pie de la cama donde avanzo como un perrito contemplando a su victima felina, con una de sus manos hizo una leve presión en el pecho del chico para recostarlo que hasta ahora solo la veía expectante.

A Yui parecía gustarle esa mirada porque con delicadeza le quito los zapatos y luego los pies, camino hasta quedar sobre el donde dejo caer todo su peso sobre el chico, le tomo la cara y comenzó a besarlo, un beso que desde el principio ya estaba subido de tono, un juego donde sus lenguas querían ser la vencedora sobre la otra, la chica pasaba las manos por el cuerpo del chico que soltaba uno que otro gemido cuando sobre la tela ella acariciaba sus pezones, aun en el beso comenzó a desatar la camisa de su novio, liberar esa presión donde los pezones del castaño estaban, dejando el torso desnudo del chico se detuvo a contemplarlo rozando aquella nívea piel, despues de grabar en su memoria cada parte del que a pesar de estar delgado estaba torneado levemente, bajo sus labios desde la boca separando finalmente el contacto para ahora bajar desde su cuello donde clavo sus dientes por primera vez en otra piel que no fuera la suya dejando una marca chorreante sobre la piel del otro cuello que años antes había sido profanado, beso esa zona lamiendo el rastro de liquido escarlata, deleitándose con su sabor que era simplemente delicioso.

Despues observo el brotar de esa sangre, que con los dedos los esparcio por los pezones del chico, se acerco comenzando a lamer cada uno de ellos, si el sabor solo de la sangre era afrodisiaco combinado con los pechos de su novio era aun mas delicioso. Varios gemidos roncos se hicieron notar por toda la habitacion acallados para el exterior por la fuerte música. Mientras que el castaño solo podía aferrarse a los hombros de la joven que fue bajando con la lengua hasta llegar al ombligo del chico donde con su lengua fingió leves embestidas, volviendo a subir hasta la boca del joven, apoyando una mano en el niveo pecho para con la otra bajar los pantalones, hasta dejarlos en las rodillas de Raito, donde el se encargo de despojar por completo quedando semi desnudo ante la joven, ya que solo tenia los bóxers puestos.

La rubia, dejo la boca de su novio, para bajar hasta el miembro despierto del chico, que se podía ver aun cuando este ya estaba despierto, comenzó a acariciarlo sobre la tela, para despues meter una mano, dando un vaivén delicioso en el miembro del chico, los espasmos del placer eran grandes, fue ahí que con curiosidad bajo el bóxer del vampiro, con sus manos toco el miembro, picándolo con curiosidad, lamio toda la extensión de este que se bañaba en el liquido pre seminal , degustándolo como si fuera el mas delicioso helado que hubiera probado. Despues de haber saciado su curiosidad fue empujada con una de las manos de Raito sobre su cabeza, comprendiendo entonces, lo introdujo todo en su boca dando un vaivén lento y luego rápido, oscilatorio, sintió como algo explotaba en su boca, era salado pero extrañamente le había gustado aquel sabor y la sensación de tenerlo en su boca, dudaba si probarlo o no, pero finalmente lo hizo, lo paso todo, aunque le quedo un a raya de semen bajando por la comisura de sus labios, fue ahí que el chico sonrio con lasciva, tomo la cintura de la joven para colocarla debajo del, acerco sus manos al cuello de la joven donde lamio con intensidad cada parte de ese exquisito lugar, hogar de multiples venas, bajo su mano hasta el atuendo de la chica que desgarro rápido e impulsivamente, dejándola desnuda, tan solo con sus bragas, donde acerco su nariz hasta ese lugar y comenzó a hablar sobre este.

Raito: Yui, huele delicioso aquí… (acerco su dedo hasta la entrada de la joven que dio un respingo al sentir ese dedo intruso en un lugar tan oculto) esta húmedo este lugar Yui-chan…

Tomo el resorte de las bragas para bajarlo hasta las rodillas de la chica, comenzó a besar a la joven sobre esa cavidad que a simple viste era estrecha, lamiéndola, e introduciendo su lengua de tal forma que fingía pequeñas envestidas, sintió como esas paredes estrechaban su lengua sabiendo que pronto llegaría al orgasmo, siguio con eso hasta lograr que la joven explotara en su primer pero no ultimo orgasmo que tendría, saboreo como la chica se retorcía por el placer que su lengua maestra había proporcionado. Estaba impaciente, pero no quería hacerle daño sabia que Yui era virgen, lo sabia, no como la mujerzuela con la que se acostaba (cof…Cordelia…cof) dos de sus dedos los acerco a la boca de la chica, que entendió al indirecta y comenzó a lamerlos, cuando Raito pensó que estaban suficientemente lubricados los acerco a la entrada de la joven vampira.

-Yui, tal vez duela un poco-

-Solo hazlo Raito, por favor-

El tono inocente y aun asi seductor que la rubia había usado para decir aquella frase, fue lo que lo motivo a introducir los dedos de un tiron, cuidando las reacciones de la joven que eran tanto de placer como de dolor, introducía los dedos con cuidado, para no dañar esas paredes, tan estrechas, retiro los dedos cuando la joven movia las caderas al compas de sus dedos dando a entender que quería mas mucho mas, y como que su nombre era Raito Sakamaki le daría mas. Saco los dedos, la chica no hizo amago alguno, sabia que algo mejor se acercaba, sintió como el miembro de Raito se introducía en su cuerpo, rompiendo cada barrera invisible y material que en su estrecha cavidad hubiera, salió sangre acompañada de un grito plagado de dolor acallado por la música (por suerte) de rock cortesía de Shu (aunque este no sabia lo que sucedia en una de las habitaciones). La chica se aferro fuertemente a la espalda que ahora tenia rasguños en la superficie de esta, que a la vez se levanto por el impacto recibido en su zona baja, el chico ya sentado aferro a la joven contra su cuerpo mientras la embestía levemente, luego las estocadas aumentaban, la opresión sobre su miembro por parte de esa estrecha cavidad, sumado al placer que le provocaba el poder beber ese elixir carmesí mientras hacia el amor pudiendo experimentar el que otros colmillos se incrustaran en su cuello succionando la sangre mientras que por encima de su cuello sentía los ahogados gemidos de la chica, mientras la misma acariciaba el pecho y espalda de Raito, Yui sentía los colmillos de su novio sobre su cuello, ambos transferían fluidos de distintas maneras, unas estocadas mas y llegarían al climax pero Raito quería un poco mas, por lo que separo a Yui de su cuello y el se retiro del mismo, para cambiar posiciones.

Raito: /Quiero ver tu cara suplicante Yui-chan/

Recostó a la joven en la cama, subiendo las delgadas piernas de esta sobre sus hombros, donde comenzó a introducirse lento, solo la punta, para entrar de un solo impulso, salir dejando solo el glande dentro, asi sucesivamente hasta que las paredes de la joven se cernian de una manera tan tortuosamente placentera que sentía venirse, se corrió dentro de ella asi como la joven con su boca entre abierta gimiendo el nombre del otro y viceversa, con las mejillas sonrojadas y expuestos los unos a los otros. Las paredes aprisionaron todo su miembro, sacando asi todo el liquido seminal que guardaba dentro de su ser, asi como la chica bajo las piernas quedando a los costados del chico. Raito salió de Yui a la cual tomo entre sus brazos jalándola hacia su pecho para destapar la cama, quedando ambos debajo de las colchas, donde Yui abrazo a Raito quedando dormida no sin antes pronunciar.

Yui: TE AMO Raito

Raito: TE AMO.

(1)= Esa parte se refiere a cuando Yui se le declara a Raito, en mi otro fanfic "No todo es falso" que no acaba en lemmon. Aunque todos los demás le amaban aunque aun no lo aceptan del todo. (según mi imaginación)

(2)= bueno como muchos saben Yui, sobrevivió al despertar por lo que ligeramente o mas bien es mi esperanza de que se volvió una vampiresa, hablando por cierto que lo he leído en una pagina de la que no recuerdo el nombre.


End file.
